


"Here, hold my hand"

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Only if For a Night [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, not super gorey though I promise, there is some blood involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: A prompt answered on tumblr. "I'm sorry it hurts, here, hold my hand."Aria belongs to abyss-wolf on tumblr!
Relationships: Female Altmer OC/Female Half-Elf OC, Original Female Altmer Character(s)/Original Female Half-Elf Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Only if For a Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949113





	"Here, hold my hand"

“I’m sorry, Aria darling, but I need you to hold still.”

That earned a frown from Aria, who was in the unfortunate position of sitting against a wall, clutching a stab wound. But she complied, or tried to, wincing and cursing softly.

“This was her doing, wasn’t it?” She’d ask softly, her other hand reaching to grip onto Tan’re’s arm. “She did this.”

The altmer woman would put a hand over the one clutching the wound - not looking up at her; and gently removed it. “Probably.” She said softly, her expression focused, though laced with worry; wincing sympathetically when Aria grunted. She’d tear gently at the cloth of the half-elven woman’s shirt, better exposing the wound.

The half-elf would watch her, her eyes half-lidded and a sour expression firmly set in her face. “Why? No - I know the answer to that. I hate that bitch so much.”

Despite herself, Tan’re couldn’t help a soft laugh. “Don’t we all?” As gently as she could manage, she’d get a feel for the wound - eliciting another pained response from Aria. She’d look to her and frown again, and take the hand that wasn’t hanging onto her sleeve.  
“I’m sorry, I know it hurts love. Here, hold my hand.”

She hadn’t needed to ask, Aria was holding her hand tightly. A grip that only strengthened when the light white-blue magics swirled around the fingers of her other hand, and gently traced over the wound, closing it slowly. It was not a perfect stitch - healing magic was supposed to be accompanied by other practices - but it would stay the bleeding, and close the wound. And hopefully, numb the pain.

Aria’s grip became almost painfully tight as Tan’re worked. She knew why - getting healed like this could be extremely uncomfortable - and she didn’t mind. Aria could have broken her hand for all it mattered. The half-elf would lean forward a little, putting her head on Tan’re’s shoulder. And like that she would stay until Tan’re was quite done.

“Love?” Aria asked softly.

“Yes?”

“If Andeyle doesn’t kill her, I will.”


End file.
